Who Wouldn't
by coolbluerocker
Summary: It's Valintines Day, the loves in the air. What will happen on this magical day? Will Kazu find his true love, or just another broken heart?


Hey everyone. I know I have a story going on Air Gear but I couldn't help posting this for Valintines day. Love is in the air and everyone feels it... Okay, I'm not that sappy. Anyways, I just came up with this in the moment so it may be no good, but I'll post it anyways. I hope you guys like and please review!

Who Wouldn't?

XxXxXxXx

Valintines day... The special time of the years where everyones happy, and in love and yadda, yadda, yadda. Right now, Kazu wasn't happy. Today was suppose to be a great day, suppose to be the day he confessed to the person he was in love with and it all to end happily ever after... Now that was wishful thinking, but still, couldn't a guy get a break. Seriously.

Here he was, sitting -ALONE- in the middle of a park. His back was on the wet grass and he knew it'd stain and his sister would absolutely kill him. Not only was the grass wet, but he was soaked to the bone, shivering. He was verbally insulted, AT-less, the edges of his clothed were seared (not to mention the jeans were new) and he had messed up his one chance at confessing to his love.

Valintines day, is not his day.

_-Flashback-_

_"Today, is going to be a good day." Kazu whispered to himself as he got up from his warm, cozy, cocoon of a bed. He pulled his wrinkled Pj's off and went to the shower in the bathroom connected to his room. He turned the shower on as hot as possible and stepped under the water. _

_After his refreshing shower, he walked out onto the steamy tile floor. He then brushed his teeth, mouth-washed and dried himself off. He walked back into his bedroom where he proceeded to change into a pair of new dark blue jeans, a white T-shirt and an icy blue hoodie. Can't forget his treasured white beanie. He grabbed his backpack and walked down the stairs._

_His sister was in the kitchen, making something that smelt absolutely great! His mouth watered at the thought of his sisters cooking, as she rarely ever cooked for him. He normally had cereal or no breakfast in the mornings. He lazily thumped down into the wooden chair, tossing his black bag on the floor._

_"You cooking for me?" The blond asked._

_"Yep, pancakes and strawberries!" His sister chirped happily. She was in an unusually good mood. Kazu figured her boyfriend (who he never bothered to meet) must have gotten his sister some great Valintines day present to make her happy or something._

_"Why?" He asked._

_"Can't I make my baby brother some yummy food before he goes to school." She sounded slightly offended._

_"Yeah, but don't you have collage, or work, or something?"_

_"I took the day off work. Me and Brendan are going to the Valintines fair. You should get one of your girlfriends and come too. I heared it was great." Linda said as she placed a plate stacked with pancakes and fresh strawberries on the side. Kazu grabbed the maple syrup and poured it all over the two pancakes. With a smile he ate it all. He adored his sisters cooking._

_With a quick check of the clock, Kazu realized he was going to be late and quickly cleaned up. With a thanks to his sister, he strapped on his AT's and skated to school, arriving there in less then three minutes, not even going at top speed. _

_He was still late._

_The teacher made him sit outside the classroom as she started. He sat there for the whole forty minutes until the bell rang and everyone rushed out of class, Ikki, Akito and Onigiri getting out first with their AT's. He was called back into class where his teacher proceeded to give him a twenty minute lecture on being on time. He was therefore late for his next class, where he got a detention._

_During his stupid Home Ec class, Ikki (his cooking partner because the stupid teachers think they need to know how to cook) turned around with a God damn MATCH in his hand. Who would do that? He set Kazu's sleeve alight, without Kazu knowing. When Kazu finally realized something was wrong, he tried to put out the now growing fire with his other hand, which also caught alight. Then Ikki, thinking himself being the smartest guy in the world, threw fucking boiling hot COFFEE on him. Who knows where he got it, only that Kazu wasn't happy. Especially because the teacher gave HIM detention._

_By lunch time, Kazu was in a VERY bad mood. He practically stormed to his homeroom, in a very quiet and sullen way, not wanting to attract everyones attention. He sat down on his chair and stared out the window for five minutes strait, trying not to curse himself too much for forgetting his lunch. He heard someone walk up to him and when he looked up, Emily was standing there._

_"Hey Kazu-sama. How's it going." She asked cheerfully._

_"Fine." The boy in question mumbled back._

_"What'cha doing?"_

_"Sitting." _

_"So..."_

_"..."_

_"You know what day it is?" The black haired girl edged._

_"Monday."_

_"No silly, what holiday it is."_

_"Holidays are times we get off school. Were in school so technically, it's not a holiday." Emily had no clue how to react to that, so she just stood there like a fool and stared._

_"Well, there's a fair going on... Anything you want to ask me?" _

_"Not really." _

_"Nothing at all..."_

_"No."_

_"... I don't know what to do here Kazu-sama. You're being stubborn." _

_Now, Kazu wasn't mean to people, especially girls as he hated to see them cry, not that all girls cry. But he was in a bad mood, and he really, really didn't want to try and figure out what Emily meant when she said he was stubborn, so he did the first thing he could think of, he insulted her. "And you're being annoying. Anything else."_

_He heard her huff and she growled before screeching. "You INSENSITIVE, ANNOYING, STUPID, BIRD-BRAINED, OBLIVIOUS JERK! Who do you think you are, saying something so, so, so... so HEARTLESS. I thought you were loving, and kind, and sweet and thats why I liked you but this side of you, this side is so cruel. I LOVE YOU!" The girl exploded, before looking back at him with judging eyes. "You don't have a heart, do you... You really are heartless." These words bit into his very soul, but what really made him guilty, was the unsure, hurt and believing look in her eyes, all at once._

_When she left, in tears, he looked around to see the whole class watching him, and a few outside in the halls who heard the screaming and peaked in. Kazu felt uncomfortable with all the brutal, judging eyes on him. They were all looking at him as if he were a monster, a heartless beast. Pitying Emily who left in sobs. But what pushed him off the edge, was the fact that Ikki was also looking at him like that. It made Kazu feel like he was dirt, lower then dirt, the stuff people walked on, he was so low. So he reacted. _

_He rushed to the open window and propelled out it. He heard several gasps and feet rushing to the window to see if he survived the jump. He ignored it all and concentrated on landing in his AT's. He made a ruff landing but was alive, so he kept going. He ran like the wind, like a jet until he finally stopped at the bleachers of his school track. He sat down, with his head in hands. _

_Emily loved him. Emily was in love with him. How did he not realize it before. All the signals, the way she concentrated on him, the way she hung out of him. She would drop dead if he told her to. How had he not realized and let her feelings grow to this level, let her crush grow. It was a mistake, and he hated himself for it._

_When he heard the soft sound of wheels coming his way, he looked up. He couldn't help it. Coming his was was the black haired crow. Ikki stopped in front of him and just stared, as if unbelieving he was sitting right in front of the other boy._

_"What was that about?" Ikki questioned._

_"I-I don't know. She just freaked out." Kazu mumbled._

_"Well, now the whole class knows about her crush if they didn't already know."_

_"Did you?" Kazu looked surprised._

_"It was hard not to see it. But, don't you think you were a little harsh. Maybe you should go find her and make sure she'd okay."_

_"You know what, I really don't care that much. It's not like I like her."_

_"Why not, she'd be a pretty good catch." Ikki demanded. Kazu, who was mentally worn down, couldn't take it. He couldn't keep the secret anymore. So, he broke._

_"Why?" Kazu mocked. "Because I don't fucking love her! I never have and I never will. You say she's a good catch but I already like someone. And you know what else! I don't feel guilty, cause they are as oblivious to my feelings as I was to hers. I don't give two fucks about her!"_

_"You like someone?" Ikki said, ignoring all the rest._

_"Yes Ikki! I like someone. Is it a crime. And you know what else. They will NEVER, EVER love me back. How do I know? Because it's you Ikki. I fucking love you! And I hate it!" Kazu was huffing and panting by the end of his rant, and he was looking right into Ikki's wide eyes. Rejecting eyes. _

_It was then that Kazu realized just what a big mistake he made. He just told Ikki he loved him. He told Ikki he loved another boy. He just ruined any chance he had at getting the other boy. Another thing to add to the list of reasons he hates himself. So, with his mistake in mind, he flew out of there, not giving Ikki the chance to say a word._

_He knew Ikki wouldn't follow, because Ikki knew he couldn't catch the jet. _

_Just like in all the movies he watched, just as he started running the sky erupted and rain poured down onto him, drenching him instantly. He arrived at a small park, and sat down on the dripping grass. He pulled his hat further over his eyes, trying to tune the world out. _

_He let his body just go numb, losing all feeling. He made the rain his only thought, as it pittered and pattered down onto the world below. He tried to count how many drops he could hear falling, but there were so many, he couldn't keep track._

_Silently, in the back of his mind, there was only thought he couldn't rid himself of... I wish I was dead. _

_-End Of Flashback-_

That had been hours ago and he was still lying in the rain, still trying to count the rain drops, still using his beanie to hid himself from the world, still wishing he could die. The thought was like a virus, a plague. It invaded his mind against his own will and spread before he even realized it was there.

He was so lost in though, he didn't hear the crunching footsteps as they approached him slowly. But what he did notice, was the fact that the rain wasn't hitting his prone body anymore, and he hated that. The rain felt good, so why did it stop.

He snapped his eyes open and whipped his hat out from over his eyes, a glare ready to face the sky, when instead he saw blue... A blue umbrella, he realized as he blinked again. And the holder of said umbrella was the one person he really didn't want to see. Ikki. His glare faded.

"Do you always assume things that aren't true." Kazu raised his eyes to look into Ikki's deep pools of brown... What did the older boy mean.

"What... What are you talking about?" Kazu asked.

"You. You never wait to see if what you think is true, is actually true." Ikki's words were sharp and honest.

"I-I don't understand."

"Who are you to say I don't love you!" This time, there was more feeling in his words... And they burned.

"You don't."

"How would you know. For your information Kuzuma Mikura, I _do _love you." Now that, that made him speechless. _'Ikki, Ikki loved him.' _ Was all his mind could understand.

"You... do?" His voice was quiet and hesitant.

"Yes. Happy Valintines Day." A blood red rose was thrown under his nose, and he delicately took it, watching out for the thorns, because God knows they can really prickle you. Uncertainly, Kazu pulled the rose to his nose and took in a whiff of it, loving the smell.

"Now come on. You're going to get sick if you don't get changed soon." Ikki grabbed him under his arm and hauled him to his feet, which barely held him they were so numb. Ikki started to drag him away but Kazu stopped dead in his tracks, refusing to go forward. When Ikki turned around to demand why, Kazu grabbed him from behind his neck and pulled his head down. Their lips made contact and Ikki immediately took control, grabbing Kazu's waist, dropping the umbrella and pushing his tongue through the younger boys lips, into his wet cavern. He broke away for a breath, and they were both panting with slightly pink cheeks.

"Geez Kazu, your lips are freezing. Lets get you home."

"Okay Ikki. Happy Valintines day... and... I love you too."

Ikki smirked. "Who wouldn't."

XxXxXxXx

Well, thats it. I hope it was good. i just wrote it and I didn't really have a chance to go over it. Please review and...

HAPPY VALINTINES DAY!

Coolbluerocker


End file.
